


Sunlit Morning

by Moonsault



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Pining, Romance, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonsault/pseuds/Moonsault
Summary: Kevin is watching Sami sleep (not that he does that often or anything) when he realizes Sami is having an erotic dream.  He should probably look away.  (He doesn't).





	Sunlit Morning

Kevin Owens woke up slowly, suffused with a formless happiness. He lay in the morning sunlight for a while, unsure why he felt so happy, until the memory came to him--slamming Shane McMahon down, Sami at his side, the fierce hot joy of laying waste to someone who so rightfully deserved it. With Sami at his side, laughing.

Sami at his side.

He could feel the slight dip of the bed, and he remembered the rest of the night: fleeing the arena, giggling like schoolboys; driving through the night in a fever of excitement, going over all the details of their perfect lies, looking forward to their match at WrestleMania. It wasn’t for a title, so there would be no weirdness about it (for a second Kevin remembered the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he had watched Sami lie down for him; he pushed the memory away). It would just be the two of them on the grandest stage of all, fighting each other like only they could, clean and bright and true. They’d tricked Shane into giving that to them. And then they’d beaten the hell out of him.

They’d found a hotel well after midnight; only one room left, with a king bed. They’d taken it. They’d laughed themselves to sleep.

Now Kevin rolled over carefully in the sunlight to look at Sami Zayn, still asleep next to him.

Sami was lying on his back, the blankets half-kicked-off as he tended to do in the middle of the night. He was wearing plaid flannel pajamas, the collar frayed and threadbare--the exact same pajamas he’d worn when they were tag team partners, a lifetime ago. The first time they’d shared a room after Hell in a Cell, Kevin had laughed when Sami pulled them out of his luggage. Sami had shrugged, holding the cloth to his chest, a little defensively: “They’re comfortable,” he’d said. “I’m used to them.” And Kevin’s heart had lurched oddly and he had stopped teasing Sami about it.

They were a little small for Sami now, the buttons straining over his chest a bit, a few coppery hairs peeking through the gaps. Kevin watched as the square of morning sunlight crept across Sami’s chest, gilding it. His face looked different: open, relaxed. Happy. _He hasn’t looked happy lately,_ Kevin realized, and felt an odd kick at his breastbone at the unwelcome thought. _Gleeful. Fierce. Smirking. Beautiful (always beautiful). But not really happy._

Kevin watched Sami in the morning sunlight and tried not to think about anything in particular. He just looked at the curls of his hair, touched by gold. The tiny laugh lines at the corners of his eyes, carved a little deeper every year. The line of his nose: Kevin had kissed it once, long ago, at the end of a CZW match, and Sami had laughed and laughed, and Kevin had tried not to think about how much he wished the kiss had missed, that Sami had slipped away just enough that it had landed awry.

He seemed to spend a lot of his life trying not to think about things, Kevin thought, then tried not to think about that either.

Sami frowned a little and bit his lip: slightly crooked teeth denting pink flesh. With one of the weirdly sudden moves he tended to have in his sleep, he kicked the blankets off himself with a sigh of relief, and let a hand flop on his thigh. Kevin almost laughed at how dramatic it was, then stopped short as he realized that Sami’s flannel pajamas were tented by an impressive morning erection. The flannel shifted, and Sami sighed and put his hand over the cloth, fingers curling around the bulge.

“Hey,” Kevin said, laughing a little. “Hey there, big boy. Time to wake up.” He should probably just put out a hand and shove Sami into wakefulness, but Sami was notoriously grouchy when he woke up. And also it felt a little… weird to touch him when he was… like this, Kevin thought.

Sami didn’t seem to have heard him. Kevin could see his eyes moving beneath his eyelids, fast and fervid. “Ah,” Sami said, a little breathless sound, faltering in a way that Sami would never do if he were awake, and Kevin felt dizzy at the vulnerability in it.

“Hey,” Kevin said again, this time in a whisper. God, Sami’s face was beautiful. “Hey, that looks like a nice dream, but you should wake up.”

Sami murmured something inarticulate and slipped his hand into his pajamas.

“Geez,” said Kevin, feeling hot and prickly all over. “Who are you dreaming about, you doofus? Lita, I bet.”

Sami’s hips twitched, almost bucking off the bed. His breath picked up slightly.

“Or some current wrestler? Someone we work with? Are you dreaming about Becky?”

A small, inarticulate sound. There were lines of tension and pleasure on Sami’s sleeping face. _This is what he’d look like while he was making love to someone,_ Kevin found himself thinking. Sami made a little moaning noise and his strokes slowed down. _This is what he’d look like if someone were making him feel good._ He should look away, he knew. But somehow he couldn’t.

“God, you’re beautiful,” he whispered instead. Sami gasped and his whole face seemed to shift, gaining focus and intensity. “Yeah,” Kevin murmured. “Just like that. Nice and slow. Make yourself feel good. You deserve it.” Sami made a noise that sounded almost like a sob. “You do,” Kevin said. “You deserve the world. You deserve to feel good.” 

Sami’s breathing was coming fast and shallow. He made a small, guttural noise, then murmured “Ah,” under his breath. He swallowed hard. “Love you,” he said in a high, dreamy whisper, and Kevin’s heart turned over in jealousy for whoever he was seeing in his dreams. “Loved you _forever,_ ” Sami whispered, and he sounded so _young_ , so sweet and vulnerable, and Kevin could tell he was close, he was _really_ close, and Kevin should wake him up, he should at least look away. He shouldn’t keep watching, yearning to see what Sami’s face would look like, wishing that--

_Wake him up,_ Kevin told himself sternly. “Hey,” he said softly. “Hey, Sami.”

He intended to give Sami a gentle slap to the side of the head, he really did. Just enough to wake him up. But instead, somehow, his fingers just brushed Sami’s temple. Maybe it was because they were shaking so much, he wasn’t sure, but they just lightly grazed his temple and then his cheek, like a caress.

And Sami turned his head, leaning into the touch, nuzzling Kevin’s hand as his breath hitched and--

_Oh._ Oh, Kevin should definitely look away, but he couldn’t stop staring at Sami’s face lost in rapture, at the bliss that seemed to light it from within, at the way his mouth worked, shaping little tiny shards of ecstatic sound. So beautiful, he was so beautiful, and Kevin felt like he was dissolving in joy at the sight of him, like he could almost imagine that the gasping little cries Sami was making were his own name, all those sharp little breathy Ks and the moaning Ns and…

“Oh _God,_ Kevin,” Sami said very clearly as his body finally went limp, his eyes still closed and his face flushed. Kevin stared blankly as Sami took a few deep, sleepy breaths, sighing. His eyes fluttered open, still clouded with sleep, and he smiled at Kevin with faint surprise. “Kevin,” he said, simple and honest and happy. “I was just dreaming of you.”

And after that, what was there for Kevin to do but lean in and kiss him; and to gasp in wonder as Sami kissed him back?


End file.
